Su sonrisa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos... Bellatrix lo descubrió de la persona de la que menos hubiera esperado una puñalada... pero se juró que esa sonrisa no la volvería a dañar...


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Citas Célebres" **del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Mi frase me dio dolor de cabeza, hasta que finalmente vino esto a mi cabeza... pero no os prometo que tenga sentido alguno... **

******Aunque si ruego que sea de su agrado ^^**

* * *

**Su sonrisa**_  
_

_"Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos"_ —William Shakespeare.

* * *

Se había ido. Sin mirar atrás y sin llevándose solamente dos cosas con él; su varita y su sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa que perseguiría para siempre los sueños de su ella. Noche sí y noche también la perseguiría hasta que la borrar. Esa maldita sonrisa burlona y altanera de ese desgraciado traidor de los Black, esa misma sonrisa que Bellatrix había llegado a adorar.

Ella siempre lo había querido de una forma especial, aunque no lo confesara con palabras, sus atenciones con el pequeño siempre habían delatado esos sentimientos. Desde que Sirius era un pequeño, ella se esmeraba por cuidarlo y mimarlo, siempre para ver su bella sonrisa que poseía su primo.

—Bella, ¿porque me quieres tanto? —le había preguntando en una ocasión el pequeño de ocho años y ella no había encontrado una buena respuesta, quizás porque no la tenía o porque no lo quería admitir. Aquí que solo se había limitado a decir lo primero y más lógico que se le había ocurrido:

—Porque eres como el hermano menor que nunca quise tener —había bromeado la pelinegra de dieciséis, embobándose con la dulce sonrisa de su primo.

De verdad que Bellatrix quería mucho a Sirius, quizás tanto que jamás se percató de como él se iba descomponiendo y envenenando con ideales demasiado liberales para un noble chico de sangre limpia. No, Bellatrix nunca vio venir la traición de Sirius, ni siquiera cuando él fue escogido como Gryffindor. Sencillamente lo quería tanto que todos esos detalles lucían insignificante para la Black que forma parte de los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Sus amistades, sus ideales, su comportamiento y todo lo demás, era como un juego de niños para Bella, quien se convencía erróneamente de que al salir de Hogwarts Sirius se uniría a ella y los caballeros. Sin embargo, la verdad estaba muy lejos de eso.

No había pasado mucho desde que Andromeda había sido echada de la noble case de los Black y borrada del tapiz, con amenazas de que la matarían por la deshonra, cuando un segundo golpe le cayó a la familia. Todo había empezado porque a Sirius se le había ocurrido mencionar a Nymphadora, la hija de su prima y el sangre sucia de Tonks.

Walburga Black se había puesto furiosa al igual que Orión, pero como siempre, Sirius no se había quedado callado ante los insultos y por muy padres suyos que fueran, les había dicho varias verdades con varita en mano.

—¡Están mal! ¡Están jodidamente mal! ¡La bebé no tiene la culpa de sus prejuicios! ¡Es su nieta! ¡Nuestra sobrina! —les gritó el chico que apenas acaba de cumplir dieciséis, mirando a sus padres, tíos y primas.

—¡Esa bastarda de sangre sucia no es nada nuestro! —le gritó su madre—. ¡Y deja de ser tan majadero, que ya mucho te hemos aguantado!

—¿Ahora resulta que me aguanta? —se burló el chico, riendo con arrogancia.

—¡Ya comportate, Sirius! —chilló Bellatrix, harta del griterio y de la discusión. Había permanecido en silencio desde que Sirius había dicho la primera palabra, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se exasperaba más y más. Enojándose con su primo quien mostraba un favoritismo por los traidores, sangre sucia y muggles, que ella no parecía nunca haber notado antes.

—¡Mira quien habla! ¡La asesina de muggles! —le respondió él, enojado y dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento—. ¿Cuando vas a madurar y dejar atrás esos estúpidos prejuicios de la sangre?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

—Si me pides que me comporte, dame el ejemplo, Bella —contestó burlón, sonriendo con arrogancia como siempre lo solía hacer.

—¡Ya, Sirius! —le llamó su padre—. Deja de actuar como un niño malcriado, porque el único que no se está comportando como debe de ser eres tú. Bellatrix es un ejemplo a seguir, a diferencia tuya que no solo nos has decepcionado al haber sido escogido para la casa de Gryffindor, sino que nos decepcionas con tus amistades y tontos ideales de rebeldía, ya es hora de que entiendas quien eres...

—¡Yo sé quien soy! —le interrumpió el chico, mirando fugazmente a su prima y volviendo a sonreír—. ¿Pero saben quienes son ustedes?

Bellatrix se quedó helada, sintiendo como esa sonrisa era un puñal directo al corazón. Porque aunque ella sabía que él era todo lo que habían dicho, siempre había tenido la es esperanza de que Sirius pudiera cambiar.

Que tonta había sido y por alguna extraña razón le estaba doliendo más la idea de que su primo fuera un traidor a al hecho de haber perdido una hermana por la misma razón.

—¡Claro que todos sabemos quienes somos! ¡Somos los Black! —contestó Bella haciendo una mueca altanera y dedeñosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces todos aquí están conscientes de que están enfermos? —se burló, haciendo círculos en el aire con su varita, cerca de su cabeza.

—¿Pero como te atreves? —le gritó su madre, visiblemente indignada.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Todos aquí están locos! ¡Mal de la cabeza! —espetó—. ¡Sobre todo tú, Bella, que te sientes muy orgullosa de ser una asesina!

Aquello fue otra puñalada directa al corazón de la bruja. Ella que siempre lo había cuidado y amado más de lo que la propia Walburga podía decir, porque para su tía, el pequeño Regulus era su consentido y a Sirius siempre lo había echado de lado. No podía creer que él le pagara de esa manera tanto amor, de todos los que pudo esperar una traición, nunca la hubiera esperado justamente de él.

—¡Si tan locos te parecemos todos, largate! —bramó la bruja, sacando su varita y poniéndose de pie al perder todo su autocontrol.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me voy! —le contestó el chico, haciéndole una seña obscena antes de abandonar el lugar.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Si cruzas por esa puerta no vuelves a entrar! —gritó Orión, pero su amenaza calló a oídos sordos, porque el adolescente se fue de igual manera.

Bellatrix pudo escuchar el azote de la puerta y en su mente se dibujó la sonrisa burlona que seguramente debería de estar pintada en el rostro de su primo. Bien decían que las sonrisas de los hombre eran puñales y que entre más cercanos fueran, más dolor provocaban.

La bruja no grito amenazas como lo había hecho contra su hermana. No, Bella se limitó a jurarse a si misma que le borraría esa sonrisa al maldito de Sirius. Así como muchas veces había hecho lo imposible para verlo sonreír, ahora haría lo imposible por evitar que sonriera de nuevo.

¡De su cuenta corría regresarle a su primo las puñaladas que se habían clavado en su corazón por su culpa!

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**La verdad es que no sé si tuvo mucho sentido, creo que a final del camino no entendí la frase bien. Shakespeare llega a ser demasiado para mí corto entendimiento... Aunque en rasgos generales hablamos de una traición y aquí puse esa traición de Sirius para con la sangre de su familia y el resentimiento y todo eso que sintió Bellatrix xDUu**

**Bueno pues, yo me excuso con el sueño porque de verdad que ya estoy viendo el amanecer y no he dormido una pizca.**

**No duden en decirme que os pareció, saben que acepto de todo :3**

**Les agradezco mucho que me leyeran y les mando un beso enorme ^^**


End file.
